mario_brothers_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5 - The Dungeon Adventure
'The Dungeon Adventure ' One morning, Mario woke up in a bed that wasn’t his. It was in a brick room with a single lamp and single door. This wasn’t where he had fallen asleep last night. Mario walked over to the door and opened it. It lead to a long, brick hallway. He curiously walked down it to a rather large room full of Pintas. “What’s going on?” Mario asked. “We don’t know,” said a pinta. “Us Pintas woke up here, Although we went to bed in Beachside City.” Meanwhile, two familiar faces woke up behind a set of iron bars. “Uh, Jackson,” said Toddie “Where are we?” “I don’t know, but with the bars, I suspect, WE SHARED FATE WITH TERICA!” said Jackson. “Meaning?” “THEY LOCKED US UP IN JAIL BECAUSE WE PARTIALY HELPED TERICA!” “That ain’t fair! We should be un-jailed because we also help defeat her!” “HELLO! I’M RIGHT HERE!” yelled Terica from another barred room across the hallway. “YOU!” Jackson raged. “HOW DARE YOU GIVE US THE BOOT! EVERYTHING WAS FINE UNTIL YOU KICKED US OUT OF TEAM MONEY!!!!!” “YEAH! WE BROKE OUR BACKS TRYING TO HELP TEAM MONEY AND THEN YOU JUST KICK US OUT? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF???” “Well,” Terica said “I’m sorry. It’s just, sometimes, my evil side takes over and overrules friendship. I never meant for this. I wanted to rule the world, yes. But, It’s just, I just don’t know what to say. However, one thing remains true. We’re all stuck in a jail, Team Money’s other members departed, and Koopastan is back under the power of President Wolfe. But, what if we could get out? What if we could change things?” “We can’t get out!” said Jackson “I watched your trial. Jail for life 6 miles underground.” “Hello?” said Toddie. “That’s why 2nd century scholars invented the word ESCAPE!” “How can we escape, a prison like this is surly heavily guarded,” said Terica. “But it is still worth a shot,” said Jackson. Just then, a loud bell sounded. It could have woken anyone up. “AHHHH! WHAT IS THAT TERRIBLY LOUD NOISE!??!?!?!?!?” raged Toddie. Bowser’s booming voice came over the intercom. “Hello future subjects! I Bowser, king of the koopas have locked EVERYBODY in the Mushroom Kingdom underground in my SUPEREPIC PRISON OF EPICOCITY! Why you may ask? Because if you don’t already know, I plan on ruling THE UNIVERSE! The Mushroom Kingdom is just the place to start because it has the most advanced trade system in the world. It’s simple, cut off trade to the rest of the world. They want to join and pretty soon you control the planet. Then cut off trade to the Universe and then they are begging for mercy! A very simple, yet effective plan. You all are locked down here so there is no resistance! My troops will conquer all cities and once they all are under my control, you all may return to you lives that will be dramatically different. That is all, goodbye!” “Oh, so that’s why we’re down here,” said Jackson. “We’re still going to escape, right?” asked Terica, “Of course! And I have a plan!” said Toddie. “I throw this stupid brick fragment to the end of the hallway, making the camera look over there. Then I chuck another one AT the camera!” Meanwhile, other prisoners had entered the room Mario was in. There were Koopas, Goombas, and many other species. Mario couldn’t find Luigi though. “We need to find a way out of this prison,” said a red-shelled koopa. “How?” said a Pinta. “I’ve got it!” said a familiar voice. It was Flint, the eneroligest and scientist. “I’ve calculated the size of the prison. The Mushroom Kingdom has a population of 1.9 billion entities. For all of them to fit in a single point, the prison must be the size of a large city, perhaps Coconut City size. However, looking at this sign on the wall that says Floor 25, the prison has depth. So it could possibly be a rectangular prism either vertical or horizontal OR it is a perfect cube with a radius of 2 kilometers.” “Ok in English?” said a goomba. “The prison is colossal. Meaning Bowser must have it mapped out somewhere. Through logics, the main control center must be in the middle of the prison.” “But how do we know where we are?” asked Mario. “If we can get our hands on a sonar scanning device, then we can find that out. Until then, we must find a way out of this room.” “Do you think there is something under this brick floor? Because I feel like something’s crumbling beneath my feet” asked a pinta. Flint knocked on the floor. “Yes there is defiantly a room beneath this one. It just might be our way ouuuuuuuuu…” Just then, the floor broke making everyone fall down into an identical room. This one was full of toads and Bob-ombs. “Ahhhhh! People are falling from the sky!” said a toad. “We’re from the room above to this one,” said Mario. The room had a large steel door on one wall. “What’s this?” asked Flint. A sign above the door read: Main passage to control room. Beyond the door were sounds of shuffling feet. Guards. “We need to get passed that door,” said Mario. “How?” said a toad. “It might be a challenge to bypass that door, but I have an idea. One of us yells, “HAHAHAHAHAHA! I FOUND A WAY OUT!” really loudly, making a guard open the door and see what’s going on. We ambush the guard and take his keycard.” “How do you know it has a keycard door?” asked Mario, “because it says ‘insert keycard here’ on the door. Now let’s go!” “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FOUND A WAY OUT!” yelled a pinta. “Did you hear that?” said a guard from behind the doors. “Let’s get him!” the door slid open and two magikoopas raced in. bob-ombs bombed them, knocking them unconscious. “Get their keycards!” said Mario. “Me and flint will go ahead, the rest of you stay here, in case you need to open the door, here is one keycard.” He tossed it to a toad. “Mario picked up the magikoopas’ wands. They would serve as he and Flint’s defense. Mario and Flint left, closing the door behind them. “So do you know how to work these wands?” asked Flint. “No, but I have a little bit of knowledge on Mushroom wands. They can’t be much different. A simple sphere of energy is just thrusting the wand downwards at the target.” Mario tried it and it worked. “Spawning stuff is thinking what you want to spawn and swinging your wand. It only works on projectiles though. But I’ve seen magikoopas spawn entities so I’m sure that’s possible.” Just then, a camera caught Mario and Flint. “Red alert! Red alert! Prisoners have escaped. Mario ID: 52879 and Flint ID: 49824. Going into control room path lockdown mode. Escapers prepare to be captured” “That’s not good!” said Mario. Just then, three koopas teleported in. They were dressed in black suits and wielded magic wands. “What do we do??” asked Flint. Then, an army of regular koopas teleported in behind the elite ones. Mario decided to spawn lots of smoke so they could escape, but the elite koopas reversed the spell. Flint tried spawning a dragon, but it wouldn’t fit in the small hallway so he spawned a spiny instead. “It worked!” The spiny charged but was deflected by a magic forcefield. Flint fired magic spheres along with Mario over and over but it was no use. The elite koopas were simply more experienced. The koopas used a telekinesis spell and lifted Mario and Flint into the air. Mario fought back by spawning explosive bullet bills. Still no use. Then he remembered how to enchant things. Think of all the colors to enchant. Mario spawned magic explosive bullet bills. The impact knocked out the shield. It caused a big magic explosion. The elite koopas released their grip. “How did you do that?” asked Flint. “Think of all the colors to enchant what you spawn. It gives it more power.” Flint spawned 6 magic spinies. They rolled at the elite koopas, hitting their feet. “OWWW!” they yelled and teleported away along with the regular koopas. “We need to hide,” said Flint. He shot magic at the camera, destroying it. “I’m sure more forces will be coming. They found a room titled Storage and hid inside. Mario put a magic lock on the door with a magic password that was 1112. “We need a plan,” said Flint. “A plan to get us to the control room without getting caught.” “First,” Mario said, “How does this spawning stuff even work?” “Well” said Flint, “Our universe is quantumly unstable, meaning at any given time, an object can spawn into existence. This works with virtually anything because quantum theory says that eventually, everything that is possible will happen, and sense quantum mechanics says that everything in the universe can’t completely be erased, virtually anything can be spawned. Spawning occurs naturally when the power is channeled to an energy such as Randora. Magic allows channeling which allows spawning. Although archeologists are still trying to find out how the ancients invented magic. If today we could create our own kind of magic, or control the ones still around using highly advanced technology, then some kind of machine would be able to spawn. However, magic and technology for some reason can’t be connected. And that is what today’s physicists are working on right now!” “So that’s how it works!” Mario said. “Yep!” Flint responded. He sat down on a box and fell through onto a piece of metal. Flint grabbed it and pulled it out of the box. “This is what we need!” he said, “A sonar scanning device! Using this we can map out the whole dungeon! Meaning we can find the control room and the exit!” Flint turned it on. A sonar image of the dungeon appeared on the delicate device’s screen. As he predicted, the dungeon was a cube. At the top was a single elevator shaft the lead to the exit. “That’s impossible!” he said. “What?” Mario asked. “A single elevator shaft connects the surface to the dungeon? There’s no way Bowser could have gotten everyone in the kingdom down there in one night! Meaning there must be another exit. Perhaps the shaft opens up or something.” He tapped stuff in on the sonar device. A green dot appeared in the lower left corner. “That’s where we are! The hallway we were walking down goes 400 meters until it hits an elevator, which up to another hallway and THAT one leads to the control room in the middle. Along the way are lots more dungeons, and there are 100 floors total. It also says that there is another exit to this closet other than the one we came it.” Mario pulled down boxes full of electronics revealing another door parallel to the first one. “Beyond it is a hallway forming a square. Lines of hallways connect the middle. There is one of these on each floor. It also says that in the middle of the square, is an elevator to the control room!” said Flint “So that’s our way out!” Mario said. They both listened to the door, the coast seemed clear. Flint slowly opened the door when he heard sirens blare! “AHHHHHHHHHH!” yelled a frightened Team Money, running down towards them. They were followed by more elite koopas. Backing them up were squads of bob-ombs. “Move over and let us in!” said Toddie. They piled into the storage closet with Mario and Flint. The door was closed and magically locked before the worst happened. More feet shuffling. They were surrounded on both exits. “Well look who it is!” said Terica. “Our old friends!!!” “Never thought I would see YOU guys again!” said Jackson. “Of all of the people we could have gotten stuck in a closet with,” Toddie said, “It was YOU GUYS!” “Ok, we shouldn’t discuss our differences right now!” said Flint, “We need to work together to get out. How did you guys get here?” “Well,” said Jackson, “First we took out a security camera, then escaped the prison with Toddies kicks, after that, we ran down this hallway meeting up with you!” “Ok, thanks for telling us,” said Mario, “We need to use the recourses in this closet. Flint already found a mapping device, so who knows what else we can find in here.” Terica opened a box and found circuit boards along with some 9 volt rechargeable batteries. Jackson found in his box a cell phone, a radio transmitter and radio receiver. Toddie opened his box and found tons of cable and a video camera. Mario opened a box and found four small wheels and a motor along with a computer monitor. Flint found a box with a sack of LEDs, a blowtorch and a miniature furnace. “We all just got a bunch of useless gadgets,” said Terica, “They can’t be useless!” said Flint, “I’m sure that we can put them together, we can invent something useful! I’ve got an idea! Terica, hand me a circuit board. Mario, can I have your wheels and that electric motor. Toddie, give me a cable.” Flint attached the motor the circuit board and put the wheels on the side along with Terica’s battery. He had made a simple car. Flint hooked the cable up to Jackson’s radio receiver. Using the transmitter, Flint had made a remote controlled car. Then he hooked his blowtorch up to it. It was weaponized! He put the LEDs on the front and back for seeing in the dark. Flint then attached the video camera to it. He hooked up Mario’s monitor to the transmitter and had a robot! The camera sight showed on the monitor and the controller was the radio transmitter. “That should do it!” said Flint, “What is it?” asked Jackson, “It’s a robot! We can use it to stall the guards guarding the closet. The LEDs can blind their eyes and the blowtorch is for defense. We can control it from here!” “That’s a good idea!” said Mario. Flint opened the door that Team Money entered and released the robot. He quickly closed the door and locked it. “Now here is the fun part!” said Flint. He controlled the robot, seeing everything using the camera. “Get it!” yelled a guard. Flint turned it around and fired the blowtorch. “I want to try!” said Toddie, “He kicked Flint aside and took the controls. “HAHAHAH! Blowtorch, blowtorch, blowtorch!” Jackson took the controls next. “Oooh! This is fun!” More Coming Soon!!!!!